Faerie Quest
by dancestar
Summary: A young girl, Elise, is trapped within the Faerie Caves of Queen Middilia, and must use all her strength and fight.


Elise listened carefully as her mother taught her to identify all the Earth's flowers pointing to each flower, then showing Elise the special markings to identify the flowers. When her mother finished identifying the Dragonfly Snap, Elise asked, "Mother? When will you teach me about the Orchids in that meadow?" Pointing to a large beautiful meadow not too far away. "Elise, honey, that garden is the Healing Garden. You must only go in there when you reach your advanced level. That meadow holds flowers that contain such powerful magic, some are very dangerous." Her mother replied. "Let's go home now." Elise took her Mother's hand, leaped into the sky, and flew away.  
  
A few minutes later they landed on a small cloud that happened to be Elise's and her Mother's house. There was a small kitchen, a bathroom, 2 bedrooms, and a den. The beds were soft, fluffy clouds and cloud pillows. It was completed with a light blue, sky blanket. In the kitchen, there were jars full of magical flowers and plants, magical books, and all other sorts of things. Of course, they had a pet, a Qbunny. Qbunnys were bunny like animals, but had a beautiful colored fur coat. Though most Qbunnys liked the cold, icy, Faerie caves, some did like to live in Faerie Quest Land.  
  
Elise and her Mother were Faeries. Faeries are pronounced the same as fairy, but have more power then fairies and more abilities. All Faeries lived in Faerie Quest Land. There were markets, jobs, shops, and everything else. But there were some places that were highly dangerous. Like the Faerie Woods, Faerie Caves, and worst of all, the Ice Caves. The Ice Caves belonged to an evil Faerie called Faerie Middlia. She was so beautiful, that with her singing, she lured passerbys into her caves and they became her servants.  
  
Middlia had been trapped in the Ice Caves for as long as Elise could remember. About the time when Elise's' great, great, great grandmother Elisia was around. Elise never liked to think about Middilia. It always made her shiver.  
  
Elise was only on her basic level and was just beginning to learn all about Faerie history, their language (most Faeries didn't use this language any more.), and other Faeries. There were 6 types of Faeries: Light Faeries, Dark Faeries, Earth Faeries, Water Faeries, Fire Faeries, and Air Faeries. Elise and her Mother were Earth Faeries. Earth Faeries healed other Faeries by using the power from the Earth. Earth Faeries were small, light Faeries and wore a very soft green dress. They had glittering wings and flew very fast, though not as fast as the speed of light or speed of sound.  
  
Elise walked into their house and walked to her room. She lay down on her bed and petted Qbunny as she tried to remember all the flowers her Mother had just taught her.  
  
She then got up and walked to her dresser. She pulled out a blue, hard covered book about Light Faeries. She had bought books on all the types of Faeries and read them all. She was a very smart Faerie and loved to read. She sat down again on her bed and flipped threw the pages until she came to the chapter where she had left off the day before. She pulled back her blond, long hair and put it behind her ear.  
  
A while later she had finished her book and as it was her habit, took her daily ride though the marketplace. She said good-bye to her Mother, then went outside to hitch up Precious, her pet Unicorn. She started off toward the auctions hoping to see an ultra rare Negg. (Egg.) Nothing at all. She headed toward the bookshop, her favorite shop. She found a good book about Nimmos, another pet, and decided to buy it. She paid in codestones and neofoes, coins and dollars. She went around the whole marketplace and bought the Neo Times from her friend, Gordo.  
  
High above her she saw the Virtual Space Station. It was very new and only a few Faeries had began to live on it, including her Aunt Neotha.  
  
She rode past Uni's Clothes Shop, the Gift Shop, Defense Magic Shop, Magic Shop, and all the other shops until she came to her favorite hideaway. Her hideaway was 6 gigantic trees forming a circle and in the middle was an old tree stump. Elise looked around to see if anyone was there, then tied Precious around the long, pointed stone that stuck out of the ground. She entered the circle and on the old tree stump sat her most prized procession. There was a medium sized glass ball sitting upon 2 small glass dolphins. Her great, great, great grandmother, Elisisa, gave the globe to her daughter, her daughter handed it to Elise's mother, and Elise's mother passed it down to Elise. Elise was proud to have the crystal ball, but her mother wouldn't tell her what type of magic it held until she was in her advanced level. She sat down on the tree stump and looked into the crystal. Elise thought there was an incantation you had to say, then look into the crystal hoping to see something. She touched the beautiful, glass dolphins and wondered about the magical powers it must hold. Maybe the future, or maybe it told you wonderful spells that only her family knew about, or maybe it held your greatest desire. Elise would love to have a crystal ball that told the future. That would be amazing! Night was starting to fall and Elise still had to go to the market to get Asop herbs to send to cousin Amatrot who had the fear of going outside away from her house, so Asop herbs mixed with Zola stems let her go outside without any fear. Elise hurried to Precious then untied her. She hopped on and rode as fast as she could, night had come and she couldn't see the Virtual Space Station anymore. She rode back into the marketplace and luckily, the herbs and plants shop was still open. She rushed into the shop and Mr. Alika, the clerk, was glad to see her. She told him what she needed and he came back a few minutes later he came back with two jars of different herbs: Asop Herbs and Asup Herbs. She took the Asop herbs, thanked him, and hurried out.  
  
"Hi Mother, I got the Asop herbs. Here." Elise said setting down the jar.  
  
"Thank you honey."  
  
Elise picked up Qbunny and carried her into her room. Elise had to go to bed early, tomorrow was the first day of Wanthica Faerie's Academy School for Girl Faeries.  
  
Elise was so excited! She had her new green Faerie dress, all her books and school supplies lay out on her bed. She had her Faerie wand, a small glass globe of Faerie Quest Land, magic herbs, plants, flowers, and Faerie paper all in her small Faerie purse (it all fit in by magic).  
  
The first bell rang and Elise started her first day of Wanthica Faerie's Academy School for Girl Faeries. Her first class was History Class. In history class they began on learning about Dark Faeries. Dark Faeries had the power of night. They controlled the moon and the stars, the planets, blackholes, comets, nebulas, everything that had to do with space. They worked on the Virtual Space Station. They were to do a report on Dark Faeries and how they make planets orbit around the sun. She had Math Class, Flying Lessons, Potions Class, and Herbs and Plants Class.  
  
In the middle of Potions Class, horror struck. Middilia had broken out of the caves in which she was held. Faerie Quest Land had held her in there to keep her from destroying the world. Now that she had broken out, all the Faeries in Faerie Quest Land were frightened. The Vice-Principal, Rathania, went from class to class telling all the teachers.  
  
Elise never, ever, thought she would break out! It was almost impossible! All the Faeries had put a magical spell on the cave and only they knew how to break them.  
  
All the students were suppose to stay in their classrooms until their parents could pick them up. Everyone was in a panic, including Elise. A few hours later, Elise's mother came. There were a lot of girls left in the classroom and all of them were scared. Elise said good-bye to everyone and left with her mother. They flew away and headed toward the market. Elise's mother looked as frightened as everyone else did. There was hardly anybody in the market and it was as quiet as ever. When they got home, mother took Precious inside and all the plants and everything that was outside. Elise's Mother hadn't spoken at all. When they were all inside, her mother put a few spells all over the house and door and practically everything. Then her Mother said, "Middilia is very powerful, you must not go outside until she is under control. Understand?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good"  
  
"But wait! The glass ball! It's outside by the Faerie Woods! I can't leave it out there!"  
  
"Elise! You told me you had in your dresser!"  
  
"I did, a few weeks ago. Mother, I can't leave it out there! I still need to pass it on! It's a tradition!" Elise said heartbroken.  
  
"Elise, you can't go out there, not now. Middilia is getting closer and closer to the market; it's becoming colder. You must stay in here."  
  
"Mother, where are you going?" Elise asked.  
  
"I need to go help the other Faeries. I put a spell on that cave and I need to seal it again." Elise's mother said taking her Faerie wand.  
  
"Mother, you aren't telling me something. Why can't I just go out there and get the ball?  
  
You know how important the ball is! Precious will go at full speed. And you never told me that you cast a spell on Middilia's cave! Why? What's going on?" Elise said. She was afraid now even though she was highly protected.  
  
"Elise," Her mother said looking very serious. "Middilia has been after Elisisa's crystal ball ever since it was created. It was given to Elisisa because she was one of the most powerfulest Water Faerie there was during that time. She hid it from Middilia and protected it. That is one of the reasons we trapped her in her caves. Everybody knew how powerful the crystal was and nothing could happen to it. Middilia was getting more powerful and angrier and was getting closer to finding the crystal ball. That's why you must stay here. Middilia knows you are now the owner of the crystal ball and will do anything to get and the crystal." She said with tears in her eyes. "Please stay in here."  
  
"Mother, she's after me? But.I, I mean, what if she does get me? What if she does get the crystal? Are the crystal's power that powerful? What can it do?" Elise said with thousands of questions in her head.  
  
"I wish I could tell you, but you're not suppose to know yet. You wouldn't even know how to work the ball."  
  
"Mother, I must know! Please!"  
  
"Okay, this is for an emergency. The crystal holds magical powers. Everything! Healing powers, the future, the past, your desire, books, wands, food, anything you ask for! The biggest power is its power to defeat. It can defeat anything. That is probably why Middilia wants it. She can rule Faerie Quest Land! Even the world below us! The enchantment is powerful if you say it wrong. Anything can happen, so you must say it right. The hardest part is though, is that you must be holding the crystal steadily and it must be quiet. That is why we have never used it on Middilia, it is never quiet. She usually knew when the crystal was taken out. If it were raining, the sun would come out, birds would sing everything would be perfect. Here is the enchantment:  
  
Lla Aeriesf AtherG Oundr Own.  
  
Etl Het Arthe Eb Tills  
  
Rystalc Allb, Rantg Ym Ishw  
  
Aveh Rouy Srewop Ydaer  
  
"You see, the first letter of the word is put in the back. The enchantment says:  
  
All Faeries gather round now  
  
Let the earth be still  
  
Crystal ball, grant my wish  
  
Have your power ready  
  
"On the last line you put what you want and that's it."  
  
Suddenly the air turned cold.  
  
"Middilia is here! I need to go. Please stay here, please!"  
  
"Okay. Love you"  
  
"Thank you honey, love you."  
  
Elise's mother turned and left.  
  
That crystal ball holds all that power? I have to go and get it! They tried to protect so much; I don't want to take the blame! But how? Middilia is here and Precious can't go that fast. Elise thought.  
  
Elise looked at Precious. Elise needed to get that ball!  
  
It was freezing cold now. Elise was sure she could hear Middilia's wings going at full speed. But Elise was ready.  
  
Without any saddle, Elise jumped on Precious, and reached for the door. She raced outside. In a minuet, icicles were hanging on Precious hair. Snow had covered the ground and wind was blowing fiercely. Elise slowed down Precious. Her hands were blue and numb. She was afraid to move. She could see Middilia. She had an army of men, distracted by her singing. Tears formed in her eyes, but they froze while they ran down her cheek. Then, everything went black.  
  
She woke up to see Precious tied up. She seemed like she had been frozen. Elise looked around. It was freezing cold. Everything here was made out of ice. A dim light came from a tunnel. It was glowing blue. She got up and made her way towards the tunnel. She could her murmurs. No, that doesn't work.Lastamra. That girl, she knows how to work this.her mother, and all those Faeries, thought those spells would be able to hold me.oh, Lastamra, if you hadn't.I hear something! That girl, she's been listening! Elsie ran back to Precious and lay down. Elsie could hear the flutter of wings. She shut her eyes tight. Middilia, what did she do my mother? What is she thinking? Does anyone know I'm gone? What happened? Elise wanted to cry, but held them back as a cold hand touched her. Elise pretended to still be sound asleep, but Precious stirred and stepped on her. "Ouch!" She covered her mouthed, but Middilia heard her. "Oh, Elise, you're awake." Elise couldn't keep quiet, suddenly she said, "What did you do with my mother? What happened?"  
  
"Your mother, oh, she's at home, crying because you left the house and I, Middilia, am about to take over the world." She said smiling evilly.  
  
Elise began to cry. She had brought her mother grief because of what she had done, and now Middilia had the ball and was going to use her, to help her take over the world.  
  
"Come on Elise, you do want to go home don't you? All you have to do is tell me the incantation to the ball, and I'll send you home. You want that, don't you? Just tell me."  
  
" N, n, no."  
  
"What? Don't say no to me!"  
  
"No!" Elise said stronger then she felt.  
  
Middilias eyes darted from Elise to Precious. Middilia took hold of Precious reins, then her eyes slowly turned back to Elise. "You wouldn't want to never see your pretty horse again, would you?"  
  
"Don't do anything to Precious!" Elise said as she stomped over to Precious and yanked the reins out of Middilias hands. "I'll tell you, just don't hurt anyone.  
  
"That's a good little girl. I -- HEY!"  
  
Elise had made a run for it. She took Precious reins and hopped on. A cold wind was blowing past. She could hear furious wings flying at full speed right behind her. Come on Precious! Come on! Elise whispered in Precious ear. She could hear someone yelling way back in the cave. Elsie turned dead end. Middilia was coming toward her right above her. Elise turned and ran toward the other end.  
  
Elise knew she wouldn't be able to run away, but what other choice did she have? Middilia flew past her and blocked her way. Her face was red with fury and she was not going to let Elise slip out of her fingers that easily.  
  
Middilia took Elise by her arm and pulled her off of Precious. She took the Crystal Ball stood next to the wall. She tapped it 3 times, then saying an enchantment, the wall suddenly disappeared, revealing a passageway.  
  
Middlia pulled Elise into the passageway, Lastrama hurrying behind.  
  
"What's going on? Where are you taking me?" Elise said. She was crying now, with tears strolling down her cheek.  
  
Middilia didn't answer. She just kept hurrying along, dodging long icicles as she went.  
  
Elise passed through different rooms as she followed Middilia. There were hundreds of rooms. Each with a different color-codes. Elise passed by one room, peering into the small window, saw hundreds of men with a dazed look on their faces. They looked as if they had just seen something wonderful, something more beautiful then ever. Elise looked shocked.  
  
Seeing the look on Elise's face, Lastrama whispered, "Prisoners. Prisoners of Middilia. All led down here with her singing."  
  
Elise shivered as she glanced at them once more, then turned away and kept walking.  
  
Suddenly, Elise pulled out of Middilia's grip, kicked the Crystal Ball out of Middilia's hands and made another run for it. She ran as fast as she could, then picked herself up to fly. The land now seemed to be downward, which was making it harder to fly. Then, it went pitch black again.  
  
Elise woke up again in a very darkened room. Lit only with one candle, which was slowly burning out. Elise looked around. There was nothing to be seen. There were no windows, no light, nothing. Elise carefully slipped the candle out of the wall, and walked around. She still seemed to be in the cave, only it was much colder. Elise's heart started thumping. She began panicking. Wondering whether or not she would ever make it out alive, where everybody else was, if somebody was going to come to the rescue. She slid down the wall, her knees to her chin and began crying to herself. She tried to remember all the times her mother and her had fun together. She slowly cried herself to sleep, wondering what would happen to her.  
  
Elise woke up to a faint whisper. So faint, you could barely hear it. She slowly stood up, following the whispers. 


End file.
